El sabor de lo prohibido
by MisaoxMori
Summary: Él está prohibido para Tai… Pero eso no le impide volver a él una y otra vez cuando es posible. SHONEN AI [Oneshoot]


**El sabor de lo prohibido**

**Summary: Él** está prohibido para Tai… Pero eso no le impide volver a él una y otra vez cuando es posible. SHONEN AI ♥Oneshoot♥

**Espero que lo disfruten xD. Estaba muy aburrida haciéndolo, así que acepto críticas constructivas xD…**

**Está bien cortito :P**

**ENJOY IT!**

Él le está mirando. No puede dejar de mirarle, simplemente. Sus ojos, talvez, le impedían dejar de mirarle. Y no importa cuan acompañado esté, sea con un hombre o con una mujer, simplemente, no podía. Su hermana lo sacudió suavemente. Ahí recién reaccionó. Tai la miró, con una sonrisa algo triste, mientras esta le decía cosas que en esos instantes no le importaba escuchar. Cuando la chica paró de hablar, este asintió lentamente, y como respuesta de Kari, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa tremenda, y luego una despedida. La vio irse, vio cada paso que daba la chica hasta llegar a donde estaba su nuevo novio. Novio… Que ácida sonaba la palabra en esas circunstancias… Lo miró largo rato mientras estuvo presente. El chico le miró, sonrió, y con la mano se despidió. Tai sonrió tristemente y también se despidió. Luego se dio la vuelta, caminó por el parque hasta llegar a su casa. La miró. No quiso entrar, por lo que se fue a casa de Matt, donde sabía que lo iban a recibir bien, y su amigo iba a estar dispuesto a escucharle. Toco la puerta y casi al segundo le abrió el rubio. Se saludaron y su amigo le dejó pasar.

- ¿Algún problema, Tai? – El rubio indicó el asiento, dando a entender que podía sentarse. El de pelo rojizo acató las órdenes. - ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿O algo para comer?

-No te preocupes, no quiero nada. – Después de decir esto, suspiró.

Matt se sentó al frente de su amigo. Así esperó unos cinco minutos, sin que ninguno dijera algo. Ya no soportaba más el silencio. Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero justo en ese instante Tai tapó su cabeza con sus manos, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras que Matt, sorprendido, vio bajar por las mejillas de su amigo unas gotas cristalinas. Silencio, nuevamente. Lo único que el rubio quería era romper el silencio, pero simplemente no encontraba el momento adecuado para decir algo, ni tampoco las palabras. Así esperó unos cinco minutos más, hasta que el de pelo rojizo paró de botar lágrimas.

-¿Aún? … ¿Es él, no? – Como respuesta, recibió una cabeza que se meneó lentamente de arriba para abajo. – Pero ahora… Es el novio de Kari…

-Lo sé… Aun recuerdo que desde pequeños que quiso serlo… - Otra lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del chico. Recordó todos los momentos. Cuando eran más chicos, el siempre peleaba por su hermana pequeña, pero esta fue la novia de otro antes que de el. Una sonrisa triste.

Unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo. Después de unas dos horas, Tai pidió prestado un paraguas, y después salió de casa de Matt y fue en camino a su casa. Pero antes de llegar a destino, unas 3 cuadras antes, lo encontró a él, esa persona a la que tanto deseaba hace algún tiempo… Llorando en la calle, bajo la lluvia, sin nada que lo protegiera de las gotas. Fue hacía él. El chico lo miró, sorprendido. Tai le pasó el paraguas, mientras le daba una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. De un tirón, el chico estuvo parado al frente de él, unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a Tai, haciendo que el recién nombrado se sonrojara y mirara para abajo. Llegaron a la casa. Tai sacó las llaves y abrió, para dejar entrar primero a su visita. Ya adentro se cambiaron de ropa por que la que recién habían ocupado estaba mojada.

- ¿Quieres un té? – Su compañero negó con la cabeza, la mirada perdida en las cortinas de la ventana que estaba al frente de el. - ¿Enserio?

- Ya que insistes… - Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Tai haciendo lo mismo. El dueño de la casa fue hasta la cocina para preparar el té, que en unos dos minutos estuvo listo. – Toma… ¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia?...

- Gracias – Recibió la taza, tomó un sorbo, y luego miró la nada. – Pues… - Se tardó unos segundos más en responder. – Pensar… - Tomó otro sorbo de té.

- … ¿En qué pensabas? – Tai dejó de tomar té y le quedó mirando todo el tiempo en que el más chico tardó en responder.

-… - Otro sorbo de té. Su mirada ida. Otro sorbo de té. – En… Las cosas de la vida, en… Lo triste de la vida… En mi relación con Kari – ante eso, Tai miró hacia abajo. – En mi madre, y pues… En ti – Ante esto, el chico dio una sonrisa triste. Otro sorbo de té.

- ¿Qué? ¿En mi? – Tai no entendía. Casi se había atragantado cuando escuchó esa declaración. ¿Había pensado en él? _Pensó en mí… Pensó en mí… No lo puedo creer…_ Las manos hacía su cara, se levantó y miró por la ventana, mientras que el otro chico le miró tristemente. - ¿Por qué pensabas en mi?

- Puedes pegarme si quieres, no me importa… Llevó ya un año con Kari, pero… Llevó tres años y medio enamorado de ella… Y medio año… Contigo en mi mente. – Se sonrojó y una sonrisa mística. Otro sorbo de té. ¿Por qué tenía que tomar tanto té? ¿Por qué no hablaba de una?

- ¿Conmigo en…? ¿Yo te…? ¿Qué…? – Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente… ¿Cuál de todas era la que tenía que preguntar primero?

- Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti, Tai… Discúlpame… No quería aceptarlo, ni decírtelo… No quiero que Kari sufra por mi culpa… - Unas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, mientras sus brazos los cruzaba entre sus piernas, su rostro escondido entre medio. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Hey… Tranquilo… ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? – Tai le miró con una sonrisa, desde la ventana. El menor levantó la vista, y el hermano de su novia se acercó a él, y posó una mano en su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente. – Yo… También estoy enamorado de ti, tonto… - La mano se movió hacia su espalda, abrazándolo. Tanto tiempo deseando ese roce… El menor se demoró un poco antes de asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero después solo pudo abrazar a su enamorado mientras otras lágrimas circulaban libremente por su rostro.

- Yo… Llevó mucho tiempo… De ti… Tu sabes… - Tai sonrió… Y el menor solo levantó su cabeza, acercándola al del otro y besando esos labios tan ansiados…

Estuvieron unos momentos así, abrazados y besándose, para después separarse y quedarse mirando bastante tiempo. Nuevamente se besaron, esta vez, Tai acomodándose encima de él… Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se empezó a abrir, dejando pasar la alegre figura de Kari, alegre hasta ver los cuerpos de las dos personas a las que más quería besándose encima de un sillón. La alegría se le vino abajo, la sonrisa la cambió por una gran sorpresa y tristeza, y en vez de llorar o salir corriendo, dos palabras salieron de su boca.

- ¡Hermano!... ¡KOI! – Se llevó una mano a su boca, y luego se tiró al suelo, al tiempo en que Tai y Davis se separaban y miraban aterrados a la persona que había llegado.

**FIN**

**Bueno, nada que decir O.o Un Tai x Davis, rara pareja, lo sé xD. Pero no lo pude evitar, jiji. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, un saludo, y yo me viro… A mirar las estrellas…**

_Baby, You Are All That I Want...(8)_

¡Viva Chobits! XD


End file.
